Lycanthropy: Stiles' Story
by SurreptitiousMaps
Summary: What if it wasn't Scott who was bitten that night, but instead Stiles. How would Stiles change and grow. And what if Stiles was fighting his attraction to an egotistical male every step of the way. Stackson.
1. Chapter 1

To me there was simply not enough Stiles and Jackson stories and so I decided to put in my own lil' story. And so this is my take on a different Teen Wolf reality; where Stiles is the bitten one and Jackson is the forbidden romance. I plan on lots of angst because what is a story without strife? Also, I will be following the original Teen Wolf plot line almost exactly, but of course with some tweaks to match my reality. I hope you enjoy… or not, either way I'll find out through reviews. Thank you for opening and giving my story its chance.

-T

I begrudgingly admit that I do not own anything related to the rights/property of the TV series Teen Wolf. Should I violate some copyrighted law then by all means remove my story. This is consistent with all the chapters to follow this initial one.

**Chapter One – Bitten**

A moon overhead can by the only light given; shining bright enough to reveal secrets we try to keep hidden under cloak of darkness and fog.

The Police lights flash against sleeping trees, awoken by dogs barking in their anticipation of the pursuit.

A team of officers, dogs, and sheriff make their way through the forest. Flashlights held high to cast away shadows that the moon elongates and twists. They are searching for something.

At a late hour, loud music bangs out through the windows of a large house surrounded by dark woods. On the second floor, in the front-right room of the house, two windows are illuminated by a low-lit lamp suggesting that the boy who lives there is awake.

Moving through the darkness across the grass, Stiles Stilinski makes his way to the house that is home to his long time childhood best friend, Scott McCall.

After calling on his phone several times and hearing the music playing out of the bedroom, Stiles forgoes the front door entirely and climbs up the house to the roofed platform just below Scott's window. He figures that, given the music Scott won't be able to hear a knock on the front door; any intelligent person would simply go directly to the source.

Hearing a noise on the porch below him causes Stiles to halt his advance and listen. He definitely heard footsteps move below him. Crouching down onto his belly, Stiles attempts a crawl towards the edge of the roof, the image of a stealthy ninja not far from the forefront of his mind.

Reaching the edge of the roof Stiles tries to lean over and see who's below. From the angle that he's at, Stiles can hardly see the porch at all and thus leans further for a better view.

Suddenly, losing his balance Stiles slides forward over the border, head first and screaming in panic before being caught just barely by dead vines and struggling legs.

Another scream matches Stiles as Scott, wielding a bat, almost smacks him like a piñata in his surprise at his falling friend.

"No! No!" Stiles shouts, trying to convince his friend not to bash in his head with the weapon.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing!" Scott yells in an angry tone.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles answers, voice cracking at the end.

Attempting to change the subject Stiles questions Scott, "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator" Scott responds with a pant, adrenaline still pumping after being scared by his falling friend.

"A pre- *cough* Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles begins, "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police."

"For what?" Scott questions, failing to see the point in this impromptu meeting.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles answers.

Feeling the blood sufficiently pool in his head Stiles twists his body to fall feet first onto the grass below. He was definitely going to lose some brain cells if he were to stay lodged upside-down any longer, although many would already argue that he can't lose what was never there.

"A dead body?" Scott asks disbelievingly

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." was Stiles sarcastic response, as he popped his head up to the banister of the porch and looking up at Scott.

Hopping over the banister Stiles reaches eye-level with his best friend to continue the conversation.

"You mean like, murdered?" Scott asks

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott questions, not understanding the purpose of the large track team.

Excitedly, "That's the best part." Pausing to add emphasis, "They only found half…"

Raising his eyebrows Scott stares in shock as he tries to process the fact that only half of a body was found.

Nodding his head as if it's already agreed upon Stiles states, "We're going."

Headlights shine on a carved wooden sign, suspended by a rusted chain. Stated on the sign was:

"Beacon Hills PRESERVE / No Entry After Dark"

Clearly this did not mean a thing as Stiles drove his Jeep toward the sign before stopping a few feet away.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asks as he jumps out of the passenger side of the Jeep. He was still dumbfounded by how he was coerced into joining his best friend on this crazy trip.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles responds, using Scotts own bored feelings towards his town as ammunition to prevent him from backing down.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott's argument fell on unconvinced ears as Stiles was already making his way past the sign, flashlight in hand lighting the way.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles says mockingly, "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Making their way through the forest and attempting to traverse the uneven ground, Stiles and Scott make their way further along. Scott with his hoodie up in his attempt to stave off the cold continues to follow his friend who bravely, or perhaps stupidly, continues his way along an imagined path. Trees striped of leaves due to the midfall time of the year only make their surroundings less appealing.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks humorously trying to keep the tension from settling.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." Stiles replies offhandedly as Scott chuckles at his friends' lack of forethought.

Smiling, "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

As the two boys reach an incline, Scott breathlessly jokes, "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know." Stiles replies just as breathless as Scott.

Reaching the top of the hill, Stiles dives unceremoniously onto the ground, followed by Scott, and dims his light as he sees the search party farther ahead. Flashlights, barking dogs, and silhouettes show in the distance as the police move throughout the forest, searching the ground and the area around them as far as they can see.

"Well, come on!" Stiles whisper-shouts as he leaps to his feet and runs off

"Stiles!" Scott shouts, "Wait up!"

They both run just beyond the limit of the flashlights, attempting to circumvent and get ahead of the group.

Hearing a loud bark too close, Scott jumps and loses his footing before he falls into the underbrush, a flashlight shining in his face and a dog barking beside him being withheld by a leash.

"Hold it right there!" An officer shouts at the fallen Scott

"Hang on, hang on." A familiar voice says from an approaching man.

"I know this little delinquent. He's my sons' friend." The man is revealed to be Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles dad.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, how are you doing?" Scott asks innocently, trying to prevent the flashlights rays from blinding him.

"I'm fine. More curious about why you're out here. Where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who, Stiles? Stiles is home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me out here." Scott attempts to lie smoothly to the Sheriff while panting from the heart attack the dog nearly gave him.

"Stiles, you out there?!" The Sheriff yells, flashing his light across the nearby trees.

Just a few yards away, pressed against a tree, Stiles hides trying to be as quiet as possible. 'Oh shit if I'm caught out here on the night before the first day of school I can get in so much trouble! Please God don't let him find me. Sorry Scott but you gotta take one for the team. He's not your dad! Shit! He almost caught me with that damn light. Keep calm Stiles, keep calm; quiet, calm, quiet, calm…'

Stiles inner chant is broken by the sound of distant thunder.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff shouts again. No response.

Sighing in disbelief that Scott is really out in woods alone, "Well young man, I'm gonna take you back to your house and you and I are gonna have a conversation with your mom about something called a curfew."

Grabbing the back of Scotts neck painfully the Sheriff pulls Scott along back to where the squad cars are.

Looking around the tree at the retreating backs of Scott and his dad, Stiles smiles at his luck and makes a mental note to get Scott something nice to make up for him taking the heat.

As the thunder continues to get louder Stiles makes his way as quietly as he can across the dead leaves, back towards where he parked his car. Crickets chirp all around him and along with the sudden absence of dogs and officers, the eerie feeling of the forest around him is magnified.

"Damn, this is so scary, what the hell am I doing out here alone? I should have just gotten busted to avoid being out here when there could be a crazed killer on the loose who chops people in half. Oh you're definitely smart Stiles, getting lost in the woods with a potential killer. This is some scary movie shit! Why did I ever let Scott convince me to come out here like this?! Or was it my idea… nope definitely Scott. I'm the practical one…" Muttering to himself to stave off the feeling of being alone Stiles continues to move through the trees looking around himself at every turn.

Stopping, Stiles looks around and swears, trying his best to figure out which way to go. Pulling out his flashlight he attempts to turn it on to add some light. Seeing the light flicker before dying causes him to bang the device in an attempt to bring it back to life.

Hearing a crack Stiles quickly looks up. Staring off into the distance he squints, "What was that…?"

Suddenly a herd of deer blitz past in a frenzy, causing Stiles to scream and fall back while covering his head in panic, throwing the flashlight into the dark sea of leaves. Hearing and even feeling the stampede around him has Stiles pinned to the ground, not daring to move, for fear of being trampled on.

Finally once the last stag has leaped over and away Stiles, breathing hard, stands up and looks around him. Officially, freaked out he pulls out his phone and uses the dim light in an attempt to find the cast off flashlight. Moving in a circle around him, Stiles scours the ground for the black device before the dim light passes over a pale lump. Moving the light back over the object, Stiles screams even louder at the discovery that is was the upper half of the girl they were initially looking for, covered in blood and maggots, lifeless eyes staring up at him.

"Aah! Oh! Oh!" Stiles backpedals and trips over his own feet before falling down the incline that he and Scott had initially climbed up.

Rolling and tumbling down the slope, he finally reaches flat ground falling onto his front side, momentarily dazed.

Standing up in pain, panting, Stiles moves forward disoriented; upping his pace to get back to his beloved Jeep.

*Growling*

Stiles stops, ice shooting through his veins at the ominous sound.

Slowly turning his head around Stiles sees two golden eyes moving closer towards him before the animal lets of a skin-crawling roar and leaps towards him.

"Aaah! Aah!" Stiles is pushed over by the beast as he attempts to crawl away, before he hears a crunching sound, his body registering the pain brought on by the animal biting into the side of his abdomen.

Running away in panic Stiles stumbles in his haste to get away.

Heart racing, eyes-dilated, Stiles is tunnel-visioned; his only thought is to get away.

Racing through the trees in a panic he finally reaches a road before he's caught in the beams of an oncoming car that barely skirts around Stiles, horn blaring as it drives off.

Standing dazed in the road, Stiles lifts up his jacket and shirt to see a very bloody and obvious bite mark the width of his fist.

As it begins to rain, Stiles walks along the road back to where his Jeep is parked, nursing the bite. In the distance he hears a howl that quiets everything else in the forest in its dominating tone.

This of course merely sets the plot. If you've watched the show as religiously as I have then you'll notice my little deviations, and then you'll have seen my more obvious shift. I'll get some Jackson in the next chapter to start the drama and what not (though it'll be a small amount). Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Full Moon**

Driving his Jeep to school, Stiles finds a parking spot close to the front of the school.

Walking around to the other side of his precious Jeep he opens the passenger side of the door to collect his bag, books, and other necessary tools for school. 'The first day of school, this is going to be wonderful' Stiles thought sarcastically.

Hearing a car pull up into the spot next to him, Stiles ignores the soft rev of the engine until he feels a bump against his backside from the opening of the driver's door.

Forehead pulled together in confusion Stiles turns around to see exactly who knocked into him with a door. If he wasn't in the way, Lord only knows if it could have been his baby scratched by the opposing metal.

Once he turned his head Stiles is brought face-to-face with an attractive tall blonde male and stands there gawking at the Adonis looking guy before recognition sets foot and Stiles realizes he's admiring Jackson Whittemore.

"Dude, watch the paint job." Jackson stated as if talking to a child.

And after that first statement, the illusion was broken leaving Stiles bitter and thinking of a comeback. However, before Stiles could form one someone had called Jackson away

"You watch the fucking paint job you dumb-ass." Stiles muttered before slinging his bag over his shoulder, closing and locking his Jeeps door.

Walking further onto the grounds of Beacon Hills High School, Stiles spots Scott walking away from his locked bike and proceeds to walk over.

"Hey Scott! Look man, sorry about letting you take the heat last night, but you know my dad right? I would have been in deep shit." Stiles began.

"Yeah it's cool, no worries. My mom was mad at first and made me a curfew for midnight but other than that I got off pretty easy." Scott sighed at remembering the awkward conversation he had between his mom and the Sheriff. "What happened last night after your dad and I left?"

Thinking it would be easier to show him than describe, Stiles grabbed his shirt and lifted it to show the bandaged side that had some blood spotting in a faint shape of a circle. Scotts eyes widened and mouth dropped in surprise at the wound.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Stiles informed.

"A wolf bit you?"

"Uh-huh."

"No not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling." Stiles insisted.

"But California doesn't have wolves."

"It was a wolf. I saw glowing eyes. Heard the howl. Felt the teeth bite into me. So yeah if it walks like a wolf, talks like a wolf, and bites like a wolf, then it's a damn wolf." Stiles was replying smartly to Scotts disbelief. "Also, if you don't wanna believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

Shocked expression on his face, "Really?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Dead, decomposing corpse. I swear I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

Before the conversation can continue Lydia Martin walks by captivating Stiles' attention completely. Dirty blonde hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, and a killer attitude to match the beautiful round face she had; there was no wonder that Stiles has had a crush on her since elementary school. Not to mention that she was one of the smartest girls in the school with an "A" average. She didn't let it show, however, because she didn't want the reputation of being a "geek" or a "brain".

"H-Hey, Lydia, you look…" Stiles talks as Lydia walks by "…like you're gonna ignore me."

Looking back at Scott, "You're the cause of this y'know. Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association." Stiles mocks Scott as they walk into the school following the first bell ringing. "I've been scarlet nerded by you."

xxxxxx

Sitting in class Stiles begins to fade out of focus as his professor rambles on about the syllabus. 'Seriously. We have our own copy that we can read off of on our own time. No need to read it to us like babies. Although, it is taking up a fair amount of class time so I'm pretty happy with that.' Thought Stiles.

Suddenly, a sharp noise hit his ears. Someone's cell phone was ringing annoyingly loud and it was hurting Stiles ears. Looking around it looked as if no one else was hearing the noise, but to Stiles it was as loud as a siren.

*beeb* "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." Looking out the window of the classroom Stiles sees a girl sitting across the yard on a bench talking into a phone. "Everything except a pen. Oh, my God I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay, I gotta go. Love ya." *beeb*

Next, a man walked up to the girl and proceeded to talk to her about where she was from and how she'd enjoy Beacon Hills.

Stiles was able to follow the entire conversation from the bench outside, into the school, closer towards his classroom, until ultimately the girl was let into the room and introduced as Allison Argent. A pretty brunette girl, with dark eyes, and a charming smile that suggested she was as kind as she was attractive.

When the girl, Allison, sat down next to Stiles he offered her a pen, and in reply got a sweet smile and a "Thanks."

Scott looking behind him at Allison taking the pen, locks eyes before saying a faint shy, "Hi."

"Hi." Was the response he got, paired with a sweet smile.

xxxxxx

Once the day was over Stiles and Scott walked over to their lockers to put their books away before their lacrosse practice.

"Did you see that new girl, Allison?" Scott asked excitedly.

"Yeah. She seems like a cool person. I had lent her a pen 'cause I heard she needed one…" Stiles answered.

Anything more Stiles might have said would do better being said to a deaf person because once the girl, Allison, came into Scotts view his attention was completely on her. Standing outside her locker, Scott watched her every move, enraptured.

Looking over at Stiles and Scott staring at her, Allison smiled before Lydia approached her. As she got closer to Allison, Scott turned away to begin a conversation with one of their classmates. Stiles, however, watched the interaction between the new girl and his crush.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia complimented, "Where'd you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison responded.

"And you, are my new best friend." Lydia declared with a smile before someone came up behind her in a one-armed embrace.

Stiles noted that the male hugging on the love-of-his-life Lydia was Jackson. Looking at the two of them brought up bitter, envious feelings. Looking away Stiles tried to ignore them, but like with the classroom it was as if their conversation was being spoken over the speakers of the school.

"So, this weekend there's a party." Lydia stated already with the intention clear in her voice.

"A party?" Allison inquires.

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." Jackson puts in his agreement to Allison coming.

"Uh I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison turns down their invitation apologetically.

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson tries again.

"You mean like football?"

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse." Jackson scoffs, "We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia adds.

Styles snorts at their coonversation, drawing the attention of Scott and the girl he was talking to.

"What?" Scott asks. Looking confused.

"Ughh, nothing." Stiles replies distractedly.

Looking back to where the three were standing Stiles see's Lydia drag Allison along, with Jackson in tow behind.

xxxxxx

A whistle blows signaling the beginning of the lacrosse practice. Feet crunching over dead leaves that have accumulated around the field, Stiles and Scott, geared up, trot over to where the other team members were collecting. It was a brisk, cloudy day, but that didn't stop the excitement of the practice from being felt around the field.

"But if you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles reasoned frustrated that his long-time bench partner for the past few seasons was going to actually attempt to play regularly. "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line"

Adjacent to the field, at the bleachers Lydia and her new "best friend" Allison moved to find a seat. Looking back as he walks to the other players Scott continues to admire Allison, his attraction for her clear on his face. Stiles watches this with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Stilinski!" shouted the Coach loudly, even though Stiles was barely a yard away.

"Yeah?"

"You're on goal." Tossing the goalies stick and faceguard at Stiles.

"I've never played. Why me? Shouldn't you want an actual goalie to ya know, goal?"

"Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." Patting his shoulder roughly, "Get'em energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" Scott inquired. He wanted to be first line and hoped the coach would give him a chance.

Barely even giving any consideration the couch dismissively states, "Bench" before walking away. Scott stammering a protest.

Looking at each other, both friends sag their shoulders at their fate.

"Good Luck" Scott says to Stiles with an encouraging smile before walking over to the bench.

Stiles, with a sigh, moves slowly over to the goal as the couch shouts, "Let's go! Come on!" to the team, getting everyone in line for the goal shots.

Allison, looking over to where Scott is moving to the bench, leans over to ask Lydia, "Who is that?"

Looking over to who Allison was inquiring, "Him?" Tilting her head in thought, "I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia's tone suggesting that if she didn't know, then clearly he wasn't important enough to be known.

Stiles from the goal post could hear everything being said clear as if they were right next to him.

"He's in my English class."

Suddenly a whistle blown stabs through Stiles ears, causing him to double over in pain at the sharp noise attacking his ears.

Still clutching the side of his mask to try and block the shrill whistle, Stiles doesn't notice that the practice as begun before he's smacked in the face by the lacrosse ball that was just thrown towards him.

Falling backwards in shock, Stiles hears the laughter from the other players and even the Coach.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, Stilinski!" a team member calls out.

"God dammit why am I even out here?" Stiles muttered, leaning up and looking towards Scott on the bench. Scott merely shrugs and offers a thumbs-up to try and motivate him.

Preparing for the next player, Stiles widens his stance. If he was gonna get hit in the face, he'll at least not fall down on his ass.

The next player runs forward at an arch before pulling back and throwing the ball towards the top-right corner of the goal, a clear goal intended.

Stiles, watching the ball catches it in the net of his stick instinctively, disbelief clear on his face.

"Woah…" Stiles exclaims.

Looking back towards the line of players, everyone is staring at him confusion and shock apparent on their faces. Even the Coach is left standing with an incredulous look on his face.

Smiling in confidence Stiles again watches as the next player runs forwards, determined to make a goal before launching the ball to the bottom-right corner of the goal.

Seeing the ball coming, Stiles blocks the goal again and catches the ball smoothly with his lacrosse stick.

Again and again each player tries to make a goal, while Stiles easily catches each shot. Eventually, the students sitting on the bleachers begin cheering at the hidden talent, Scott cheering the loudest at his friend.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison states while Lydia is left mouth agape at Stiles.

Jackson, pushing the next player out of the way moves to the front of the line, skepticism shown on his face.

Stiles' stomach clenches slightly as the lacrosse captain moves slowly, almost predatorily, forward with a look of imminent death on his face.

"Oh God" Was all Stiles could say before Jackson pelts forward, strong legs building momentum and muscular arms gearing back for a strong fast ball.

All eyes are on the field as the tension rises, everyone wondering if Stiles will be able to catch the ball. This is the captain who's been their best player ever since he's started and before now no one would have doubted his skills.

Stiles, heart pounding, crouches in preparation for the impending throw.

Jackson leaps into the arm and fires the ball out like a cannonball, adding a spin to curve the balls trajectory.

Watching the entire act as if in slow motion Stiles falls to his left knee before securing the ball in the pocket of his net.

Cheering erupts all around him as people celebrate the new-found skills of Stiles. Scott jumps up, voice being the loudest at one point. Even Lydia stands up and shouts her approval.

Looking around him Stiles has the biggest smile on his face at his victory before he meets Jacksons gaze and his smile wanes a little. The captain is almost red in the face with frustration. Stiles excitement drops some as he sees Jackson walk away. Unsure why he's feeling let down by the blond not acknowledging him, Stiles doesn't have much time to dwell on the emotion before an arm is slung around his shoulder, as his Scott whoops with joy.

Smile returning to his face, Stiles joins in the celebration with glee. Only once looking around for the defeated captain but never finding him.

xxxxxx

Hopping over a small stream Stiles leads the way through the forest, describing the events of the practice.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Scotts asks incredulously.

Taking a good whiff of Scott, "Like Mint Mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito…" Reaching into his pocket Scott pulls out an old piece of gum that was left in his jacket pocket. "So all this started with a bite."

Stepping over a fallen branch, "What if it's like an infection, like your body's flooding with adrenaline before you go into shock of something?" Scott speculated.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Stopping and looking at Stiles, "Are you serious? You know what it is?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." Hands on his hips, Stiles explained smartly.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Concern evident on Scotts face.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Mmm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles breathes out a low howl mockingly at Scott.

"Hey, man…" Scott pushes Stiles away for leading him on like that.

"Hey, I did hear a wolf howling." Stiles laughs at a disgruntled Scott who continues to walk ahead causing to Stiles to catch up.

"There could be something seriously wrong with you Stiles and I love how lightly you're taking it" Scott says, his concern weakening at Stiles lack of care.

"I know! I'm a werewolf!" Stiles then growls before laughing again, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, its 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Scott sighs as Stiles stops walking, "So where's the spot?"

"I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my flashlight." Stiles kneeled down to move the forest debris away, attempting to uncover the body that was no longer there.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Scott contemplated.

Looking down at the ground searchingly the boys failed to notice the figure standing a few feet away, until Scott looked up.

"Oh." Slapping Stiles on his shoulder Scott pointed at the man staring at them from a distance. He was wearing all dark clothes. A black leather jacket, over a black shit, with black pants, and even black shoes.

Moving towards them the man asked, "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." His voice was borderline hostile as he accused the friends of trespassing.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles started.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…uh, forget it." Scott ended lamely.

Staring at Stiles the man reached into his jacket pocket before tossing a black object at him. Catching it Stiles looked down to see it was his flashlight.

Looking back up they saw that the mysterious man had turned around and began walking away.

"All right, come on, man, I gotta get to work." Scott said to a Stiles with a shocked look on his face.

Stopping Scott from walking away, "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles informed.

"I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles scoffs before telling Scott to come on as they made their way back out of the forest.

xxxxxx

Driving home in his Jeep, Stiles squints into the dark. Thunder blared overhead as rain pelted his car, obscuring his view of much beyond a few yards. High beams turned on to help see into the distance.

Seeing another pair of head lights in the distance Stiles turns off his high beams for car courtesy. That's when he sees it. A medium sized white dog, fur hanging heavily due to the rain was running across the road. Stiles just barely managed not to graze the dog; however, the other incoming car wasn't able to swerve enough to avoid hitting the dog.

Braking to a halt the driver in the other car opened their door and climbed out of their car, moving to the front of it.

Stiles pulled over to the side of the road, shocked before opening his door and walking out into the downpour. Running over to the stopped car and its driver Stiles slows as he approaches the man.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stiles asked with concern.

"What the fuck man, that dumb dog almost dented my car." An angry voice revealed that it was Jackson who owned the car and who hit the poor animal.

Looking over at Stiles, Jackson glared as if he couldn't understand why Stiles was there standing in the rain looking at him, a look of distrust on his face.

"What the hell are you looking at Stilinski?" Jackson sneered as he moved from inspecting any damage done to his Porsche.

Angrily Stiles retorted, "I'm looking at the asshole that apparently doesn't care that he might have killed a dog."

Remembering the dog Stiles looks around to see it lying on its side near the edge of the road, one of its hind legs held close to its body in pain.

Hurrying towards the dog Stiles crouches down to try and examine the damage done to the dog but a hurt, violent bark caused him to back up.

Hearing Jackson walk over, he looks up at the wet blond who's looking down at the dog like it were a piece of trash.

"Just leave it. It doesn't look that bad. It'll be fine." Jackson sneers before walking away back to his car, with the intention of driving off now that he's sure there's no harm to his car.

Furiously, Stiles stand up and walks over to Jackson while shouting at him, "What the fuck kinda human are you?! You hit this dog and then care about your car more than about the dog's life! Do you have your head so far up your ass that you can't even help a wounded dog?!"

Turning around and shouting back at Stiles, water spraying forward from the force of Jackson's voice, "I didn't ask the stupid thing to run out in the street! It's not my fault that it was too dumb to get out the way!"

Brown eyes flashing Stiles snatched the front of Jacksons soaked shirt with his right hand pulling him in front of his face, growling at the lacrosse captains' inhumanity. Jackson getting a grip on Stiles wrist with his left hand and pulling his right back in a fist, attempted to pull Stiles' hand off as he swung forward aiming for Stiles' face.

Seeing the fist coming ahead of time Stiles caught it with his left hand, effectively trapping Jackson against him. Panting at each other in a glaring contest the two teenagers were locked together, chests nearly touching and faces only a few inches apart. Even through the rain, with such close proximity Stiles was able to smell Jacksons scent. An overlapping smell of rain water but underneath that something woodsier like slightly charred wood, spiced with cinnamon.

Arousal pooled in Stiles as he softly pulled a slightly resisting Jackson closer to him; seeking more of that scent. Jackson, confusion marring his forehead only barely fought the pull as he watched Stiles' pink tongue lick the rain that was dripping down his lips. He wondered if those plump lips would feel as soft as they looked. What it would feel like to bite them. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, the two moved closer, Jackson no longer resisting and even arguably adding to the pull. Less than a breathes distance kept them apart as Jackson and Stiles watched each other get nearer.

A particular bright flash of lightening illuminated both boys for a second before the following deafening crack of thunder startled the two boys. Widening his eyes at what he'd almost down Jackson harshly pushed him and Stiles apart, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Ju-Just stay the fuck away from me Stilinski." Jackson said weakly as he walked back to the driver's side of his car, opened the door, and climbed in before speeding away leaving a spray of water in his rush.

Standing there in awe of the moment Stiles heard the whine of the dog, still lying on the side of the road. Jumping to his senses Stiles moved to try and collect the dog in his arms to take him to the veterinary clinic that Scott worked at. The dog again growled and barked at Stiles, but as Stiles looked down and glared at the dog eyes glowing amber for a second the dog whined and leaned back baring its neck in submission.

Not noticing the act of dominance that he had just done Stiles scooped the dog into his arms and lifted it easily before heading for his Jeep. He and the dog both soaked to the bone.

"My Jeep is gonna smell like wet dog now" Stiles sighed in exasperation.

xxxxxx

Finally in bed, Stiles stared up at his bedroom ceiling thinking back on the night's events.

After getting the dog to the clinic that Scott was at he watched as his friend wrapped the dogs broken leg up in a splint before giving it painkillers. Stiles listened the whole time at how apparently Allison had come into the clinic with a stray cat that she had found hiding under her car from the torrent. Allison had described how she had lied to Lydia and Jackson about Friday being Family night to avoid being forced to the party that night. Afterwards, he had asked if Friday night she would be willing to go to the party with him. Surprisingly, she said yes. According to Scott they had hit it off. Stiles had refrained from telling Scott what had happened between him and Jackson. It was probably nothing anyways.

Rolling over in his bed Stiles tried to clear his mind and fall asleep.

The next morning Stiles felt something stabbing into his side. It felt like a twig. Moving his hand to brush aside the object Stiles heard the rustle of leaves. Opening his eyes he saw that he was looking across the ground of the forest. Leaning up, he looked around, dumbfounded and wondering why he was outside in the middle of the woods.

Walking bare footedly in nothing but a pair of shorts through the foggy morning Stiles was trying to find his way back to his home, when he heard a faint noise in the distance. Turning towards the source of the noise he saw a faint silhouette. Squinting he saw the figure turn its head to him. Hearing the growl that emanated from the figure, only confirmed Stiles fears that it was a wolf.

Running away in panic Stiles kept looking back to see that the wolf was matching his pace but the growling and panting seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Seeing a fence in his way Stiles leaped over before crashing into the pool of someone's backyard.

Looking up at the man who was staring down at him Stiles looked around for the wolf before looking back up.

He smiled and awkwardly said, "Morning."

xxxxxx

Later in the day at school, Stiles is closing his locker before he comes again, face-to-face with a tall and appealing Jackson. Trying to ignore the sudden rapid thumping of his heart, Stiles steps back to try and not get such a strong whiff of the male.

"All right little man. How 'bout you tell me where are you're getting your juice." Jackson interrogates, his face stern.

"What?" Stiles asks confused.

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asks again, slowly getting closer to Stiles in an attempt to intimidate.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Stiles answers stupidly.

"Now, listen, Stilinski, you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost."

Eyes widening in understanding, "Oh, you mean steroids… Are you on steroids?" Stiles twists the conversation around.

"What the hell is going on with you, Stilinski?" Jackson raises his voice as he pushes Stiles against the locker in frustration. Stiles breath hitched at how close Jackson had pushed them. That wood/cinnamon smell attacking his senses again.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know?" Stiles beginning to get panicked, "Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!"

Taking a deep breath Stiles feels empty after having his meltdown. Looking at Jackson he sees the confused look on his face. Suddenly Jackson begins to chuckle.

"You think you're funny. Don't you Stilinski? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes."

Leaning in Jackson breathes in, letting the swell of his chest barely brush against the fringe of Stiles jacket. There it was again, the desire to bring Jackson closer; the warmth from his body radiating so close. All it would take is a purposeful lean forward to bring them together. Stiles doesn't know what he would do if he did, possibly explode.

Suddenly, Jackson slams his fist against the locker beside Stiles head, startling him before walking away shaking his head.

xxxxxx

Prior to lacrosse practice later that day Stiles is preparing to leave his house, lacrosse gear in hand when he overhears his dads' conversation on the phone.

"Yeah… no… yeah, later today… has the fiber analysis come back from the lab in L.A.?… Yeah… what did it show?… animal hairs… on the body?… well, what kind?… A wolf?… in Beacon Hills… well…"

By that point Stiles eyes had widened and he ran out the door rushing to his school.

When he finally reached his school he almost ran out his Jeep without grabbing his lacrosse gear. When he reached the lacrosse field Stiles tried to tell everything that he had heard to Scott but the Coach blew his whistle signaling that everyone had to meet up.

"Lets go. Gather around!" The Coach began, "Bring it in, come one! Come one!"

All the teammates gathered into a huddle to listen to the Coaches speech.

"Okay, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh… Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!"

Breaking away from the horrible speech Stiles thinks to make a move back over to Scott to let him know about what he heard but looking over at Scott he sees him waving and smiling at Allison who's arrived at the bleachers.

The game begins and the ball passes from teammate to teammate before it finally reaches Stiles. Surprised, at having the ball Stiles kicks up a cloud of dirt in his wake and runs for the goal and almost reaches it before he's bashed from the side by an opposing player. Looking up Stiles locks eyes with Jackson who gives a smirk before running off.

Face scrunching in anger Stiles picks himself up before heading to the middle of the field where the ball sits and where Jackson is standing. Both opponents get into position glaring at each other, ready for the blow of the whistle to signal the beginning of the match.

When the whistle blows Stiles rushes to scoop up the ball and effectively makes a run for the goal, Jackson hot on his heels.

Dodging player after player Stiles gets closer to the goal, reflexes and skills surprising all around him as he evades anyone in his way. At one point he even makes a successfully leap over three opposing players before making a shot at the goal between the legs of the goalie.

The crowd cheers at the successful score and team member's crowd around Stiles congratulating him.

After being called over by the coach Stiles is told that he's made the team and made first line. Stiles can't help the grin on his face.

Later in the game Scott barely but was able to make the first line as well. If it weren't for one player breaking his ankle Scott probably wouldn't have made the cut.

That evening, after the hype of the game has faded Stiles sat down at his laptop to do some research. There's no reason for him to have gained such skills so quickly. He didn't even practice that much. Piecing together all the events of the week Stiles looks up Lycanthropy and everything surrounding the subject.

What he finds is a mass of information. All of it aligning with his suspicions. The heightened senses, acquired strength and coordination, and even the characteristics that Stiles has developed like growling. He's never growled before in his life at anything!

Jumping at the sudden knock on his door Stiles closes his laptop before walking over and opening the door.

Sighing when he sees its only Scott, Stiles tells him to get in.

"You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information." Stiles rambles on.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott questions.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

Scott laughes at where Stiles is sitting. "Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

Excitedly, Stiles swings his arms up, "Yeah! Yes. But that's not it okay?"

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?" laughing without any humor in his voice, "Not a joke anymore." Scott looks uncertainly at Stiles. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles stands up.

"Should I?" Scott looks up disinterested

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if I heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

Getting less excited as he got to the most unbelievable part of his research, "No. Werewolves."

Looking up at him, Scott's eyebrows were knitted in incredulity, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott picked up his bag preparing to leave.

Stopping Scott, "You saw me on the field today, Scott. Okay, what I did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

Brushing Stiles off, "Yeah, so you made a good shot, I made a couple myself."

"No, I made an incredible shot, I mean, the way I moved, my speed, my reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses." Stiles tried hard to convince Scott of the changes he was going through.

"Ok, dude I can't think about this now." Scott says exasperated. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles began to move erratically, anxiety beginning to show.

"What are you trying to do? We just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it and ruin your moment? You've made first line! Lydia is bound to start talking to you eventually right?" Scott was getting fed up with Stiles ridiculous notions.

When Lydia was mentioned it Stiles resolve weekend. It wasn't fair of Scott to bring up his childhood crush like that. Stiles ignored the fact that when the dirty blonde was mentioned another very male, very muscular blond came to mind.

Sitting down sounding slightly defeated Stiles collected some notes, "I'm trying to help. I'm cursed, Scott." Eyes begging Scott to understand. "You know, and it's not just the moon will cause me to physically change. It also just so happens to be when my bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, my urge to kill."

Officially annoyed with the way the conversation was going, "I'm starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

Still trying to convince his best friend Stiles reached for a book, "You gotta hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' All right? I haven't seen anything raise my pulse like lacrosse has." Again, Stiles ignored what happens every time he gets close to a certain lacrosse captain.

Determination in his voice, "I gotta quit lacrosse" Stiles stated.

"Stiles why are you acting so stupid?" Scott raised his voice at his friend trying to make him understand his point of view. "Why are you going to quit lacrosse? Things are just starting to go your way! Don't you want to enjoy this?! You're going to just throw this away!" Getting closer to Stiles' face, "You're going to just throw away the chance to get Lydia and beat Jackson!"

At the mention of the blonds name, Stiles didn't think about which blond specifically, Stiles pushed Scott away from him against the adjacent wall, fist poised to strike. Panting and grunting, Stiles stepped back to calm down after realizing what he was so close to doing.

Staring at each other, silence settling between the two best friends, both replays what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Stiles began.

Scott looking to get away from the tense situation stammered, "I gotta go get ready for that party." Grabbing his school bag Scott walked to the door before opening it, turned around to look at Stiles, "We'll talk later."

"I'm sorry." Stiles tried again

Watching Scott walk out the door Stiles sighed, defeated.

xxxxxx

Stiles was laid out on his bed looking up at the ceiling again. He thought about everything he researched and then moved to his argument with Scott. Maybe he was overthinking this. Werewolves? That was a little more than far 'fetched.

Leaning back up Stiles convinced himself that he was just going through some growth spurt. Yeah, post-pubescent hormones that hadn't kicked in until just now. He needed something to take his mind off everything. Thinking back to the party that Lydia was hosting Stiles thought about going and against better judgment he began showering and cleaning up, getting ready for the party.

Jumping into his Jeep Stiles made his way to the party, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that screamed at him that it was a bad idea going out on the night of a full moon.

Pulling up to the large, expensive house Stiles parked and jumped out of his Jeep, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he made his way up the path towards the back of the house where the main party goers were. Hearing the music blaring Stiles begins to lose any anxiousness he had. When passing some people from school Stiles was actually acknowledged, probably because now he was on first line. Smiling at his new found popularity, Stiles was able to finally get into the mood of the party. Chatting with some friends he saw around and even meeting new people who, before the lacrosse match, may have not considered him someone they'd want to talk to.

Moving towards the pool Stiles looked around looking for Scott, spotting him dancing particularly close with Allison, staring into each other's eyes sickeningly sweetly.

Deciding not to break up the match made in heaven Stiles turns around to head into the house before his eyes lock onto a sight. There, standing just outside the light of the party was Derek Hale… and he was staring directly at Stiles with a hard look on his face. Staring back Stiles took a step back before completely breaking eye contact and moving towards the backdoor of the house.

Trying to ignore the weird feeling he was getting from Derek, Stiles continued walking and doesn't see them until he's just a few feet away. Standing against a pillar is Jackson, pressing into Lydia, kissing her neck, and grabbing at her clothes. Stiles freezes at the sight of the two rutting against each other. Watching Jacksons strong hands cling onto her clothes, his face burrowed in the crook of her neck, and even hearing the moan of pleasure that Jackson reverberates out of his throat, has Stiles throat dry.

Stiles doesn't realize that Lydia is looking at the expression on his face. One of hunger and desire written plainly for all to see, but only Lydia was paying attention to it. The thing that bothered her the most was that she couldn't tell if it were her Stiles was looking at so strongly… or Jackson.

The loud music began to fade as Stiles' heart began to race at seeing the blatant display of attraction by Jackson. Clenching his hands tightly, Stiles felt himself vibrate with a primal growl.

Suddenly, a pain shot through Stiles, jarring him from watching the two hormonal teens. Feeling the pain shoot through him again Stiles pants in pain, heading away through the throngs of people. Passing by him, Scott notices Stiles' face pulled in a mask of pain. Stiles faintly hears his friend call his name but doesn't stop. Feeling as if his head were splitting open and his heart breaking through his chest Stiles walks drunkenly through the crowd and out to the front of the house towards his Jeep.

Climbing into his Jeep Stiles speeds away, rushing to get back to his house. Still in pain it takes all of Stiles' concentration not to swerve off the road before reaching his destination. Unlocking the door and rushing to his room the pain only gets worse. Staring out his window Stiles sees the full moon, luminescent and full.

Feeling his body overheat and sweat with the exertion and pain he was feeling Stiles moves to his bathroom, climbing into the tub and turning on the shower to let a cool rain of water cover him and ease some of the pain. Feeling the pain rush through him again, Stiles feels it accumulate in his left hand. Looking down at it Stiles watches in shock as the bones in his hand crack and the nails elongate into claws. Alarmed, he turns off the shower and climbs out of the tub. Reaching the mirror Stiles leans heavily against the sink before looking up into his reflection. Baring his teeth he sees his canines lengthen and sharpen while his eyes glow.

Hearing a knock at his door he shouts for the person to go away.

"Stiles, it's me!" Scott yells through the door.

Moving to the door of his bedroom Stiles cracks open the door just enough to see out at his best friend.

"Let me in, Stiles. I can help."

"I think I know who it is."

"You just let me in. We can try…"

"It's Derek." Stiles interrupted. "Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Scott listening to Stiles thinks back to the party, "Stiles, Derek was at the party. He was arguing with Jackson before they started fighting. That was when you were leaving so I couldn't see what happened after."

Stiles hearing this felt anger grow inside of him and slammed the door shut. Running to his open window Stiles leaped out, landing on all fours. Ears becoming pointed and saliva dripping from his mouth Stiles looked up into the woods across from his house. Face shaped into something between the muzzle of a wolf and a human face.

Rushing ahead Stiles moves on hands and feet; much faster in this position than when on his two feet. Even in the darkness, visibility is clear. Every tree and every bird in the sky is obvious and apparent. Picking up on a scent of charred wood and cinnamon Stiles follows the smell. Accelerating to make it to where the scent led him Stiles reached a tree with a shirt hanging from the branch. It was Jackson's shirt.

Looking around Stiles hears rustling in the leaves, "Where is he?" Stiles growls.

"He's safe. From you." Derek, still hidden said, voice low but clear due to Stiles' heightened hearing.

Still looking around, Stiles doesn't notice Derek coming at him from the side until he feels the push in his side. Clawing onto Derek, they tumbled down a slope, fighting for dominance. Somehow even with his increased strength Derek was able to pin Stiles down, bearing his weight, effectively subduing him.

"What did you do with him?!" Stiles roared.

"Shh, quiet." Derek said, looking up. Listening into the distance he swore under his breath, "Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek said looking down at Stiles before running away from the spot they were at.

Stiles, running in a different direction, makes it to the next tree before a flash of light hitting the tree blinds him momentarily. Regaining his vision Stiles looks around before he feels an arrow pin his right arm to the tree. Screaming in pain, Stiles looks to where the arrow came from and sees three figures approaching him, one holding a crossbow.

The man with the crossbow was tall and slim with short blond hair and a hard face. His voice was controlled and demanding as he tilted his head to the other men behind him, "Take him."

Just as the two began to move, one was thrown a distance away. The other barely had time to turn around before he also was vaulted, passing out as he hit a tree.

The crossbow wielding man pulled out a gun and turned to face this unseen enemy.

Stiles, still pinned to the tree, watched the spectacle until he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Snapping the arrow and pulling his arm out Stiles was led away by Derek. Reaching a safe distance from the men Stiles collapsed onto the ground panting with Derek standing above him looking around.

"Who were they?" Stiles asked.

"Hunters." Was Derek's reply, "The kind that's been hunting us for centuries."

Still recoiling from the attack Stiles yelled back, "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" he accused.

Walking towards him, "Is it really so bad, Stiles?" Derek questioned. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for." Letting his words sink in, "The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Stiles muttered.

"You will." Derek said confidently. "And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Stiles. We're brothers now."

xxxxxx

The next morning Stiles sat in Scotts room, replaying everything that happened to him over the course of the night. Scott sat and listened, no longer doubting any of what Stiles was saying.

Nodding his head Scott looked over at a depressed looking Stiles, "Hey. We'll get through this. Come one, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights." Trying to lighten the mood both boys laughed.

xxxxxxx

On Monday at the end of the school day, as Stiles sat outside the front of the school, he watched Scott and Allison walking further ahead and talking. He was waiting for Scott to finish talking to Allison so that they could walk to lacrosse practice together. A car had pulled up next to them and Stiles assumed that it was one of Allison's parents. Watching as a man who looked to be her dad walk around the car to talk to the two, Stiles saw Allison get in the car, her door being closed by her dad. When he turned around Stiles mouth dropped open as recognition set in. It was the man with the crossbow from the previous night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Control**

Walking through the locker room before lacrosse practice Stiles is still replaying what he had just witnessed. Allison, the girl who his best friend Scott is practically head-over-heels for, has a hunter for a dad. And that very dad had shot Stiles with a crossbow! Could Beacon Hills get any weirder?

Dropping his gear from his locker, Stile's hears and _smells_ Scott coming around the corner towards him.

"Hey man, how ya doin'?" Scott asked.

Shock still written all over his face, Stiles wondered how he could possibly explain to his best friend that his girlfriend, if they were dating, was the daughter of a werewolf hunter.

"Yeah… so you remember how I told you about how me and Derek were attacked by werewolf hunters last night?"

Curious look on his face, "Yeah, what about them?"

Gulping and trying to keep his voice neutral, "Her dad is one of them." Stiles forced out.

"Her dad? Whose dad?" Scott questioned.

"Allison… her dad… shot me…" Stiles spoke out slowly.

"Allison's father?" Scott tried to make clearer what Stiles was saying.

"…with a crossbow." Stiles began reliving the events from that night.

Mouth wide open Scott tried to absorb what he was being told. "Allison's father…"

"Yes! Her father!" Stiles shouted forcing Scott to understand what he was saying.

Scott was beginning to freak out. He had a hunter's daughter as a girlfriend. His girlfriend's dad was a hunter. His girlfriend's dad almost killed his best friend.

"Oh my God, did he see you?! He didn't recognize you did he?!"

"No. No. I don't think so." Stiles hoped, "Does she know about him?!"

"I don't know. What if she does?! Shit!"

Hearing the whistle blow from outside the locker room, Stiles and Scott are left with no more time to panic.

Picking up the dropped lacrosse gear, Scott pushes it into Stiles' arms.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse." Grabbing his gloves and piling it on top, "Okay, here, Stiles, take this and focus on lacrosse for now okay?"

Reassuring both himself and Stiles, Scott runs out the locker room with Stiles behind him, hoping that the practice will help distract both of them from the new found information about Allison.

xxxxxx

*whistle* "Let's go! One-on-one from up top!" the Coach yells across the field. "Jackson, take a long stick today, atta boy."

Lacrosse practice begins. A dance of aggression and collisions to grab the ball, defend the goal, and knock away opposing players. Jackson is lined up in front of the goal, poised for the next player who'll rush towards him in an attempt to score. Stiles is next in line to attempt a goal but is still zoned out about the hunter problem.

"Stilinski, what are you waiting for? Lets go." The Coach broke Stiles out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head Stiles looks towards Jackson, and hearing the whistle blow, surges forward rolling the ball in his net.

Jackson crouches to prepare for the advancing Stiles before pushing forward and upward into Stiles abdomen, effectively lifting him off his feet and throwing him to the ground.

"Hey, Stilinski." Walking over the Coach began laughing, "Hey, Stilinski!"

Looking up at a smirking Jackson, Stiles hears him ask mockingly if he was sure he wanted to be on the first line.

Still chuckling the coach reaches Stiles, "My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

Frustration growing Stiles muttered, "Yes Coach."

"I can't hear you."

Eyes beginning to glow vibrant amber as he loses control, Stiles grows out again, "Yes, Coach."

"Then do it again." The Coach states before pushing Stiles back to the front of the line. "Stilinski's gonna do it again! Stilinski's gonna do it again!" He announces to the rest of the team.

Jackson, self-assured, crouches back into position again ready for the rush.

Walking back into place, Stiles feels all his frustration bubble forth. Becoming a werewolf. Allison's dad shooting him. Derek stating their "brotherhood". Lydia's rejection… Jackson's attractiveness.

With his body responding to the agitation coursing through it, Stiles begins to pant, his heart begins to pick up, and his eyes glisten a golden colour.

Face hard and focused, Stiles hears the whistle blow and pelts forward, charging at Jackson with deadly intentions.

Jackson again surges forward, replaying his previous acts. Upon collision both players crash into each other ricocheting from the force. Jackson falls back clutching his shoulder in pain, feeling like a ton of bricks had just hit him.

Stiles kneeling a little distance away feels his head cloud, the adrenaline still coursing through his body. He hears Scott and the other players run toward where both he and Jackson are.

Scott leaning down to see Stiles' face, "Stiles?"

"I can't control it, Scott. It's happening." Stiles replies, grimacing in the effort of talking.

"What? Right here? Now?" Looking around and seeing that everyone is distracted by Jackson, Scott pulls Stiles up, "Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Helping him towards the locker room, Scott rushes to get their before anyone can see a wolfed out Stiles.

In the distance, Derek Hale stands watching the two run away.

xxxxxx

When they reach the locker room, Stiles falls to the ground breathing heavily.

"You okay? Stiles, you okay?"

Looking up Stiles yells at Scott, "Get away from me!" Fangs elongated and eyes burning deep amber.

Falling back and crawling away Scott clambers away from his angered friend as quickly as he can.

Stiles, unable to control his wolf, leaps forward and jumps onto the top of a row of lockers while growling at the frightened Scott below him. Eyes a haze of red follow Scott as he runs away, circling around rows of lockers to escape his frenzied friend. Stiles, still following his every move, bounds from locker to locker moving predatorily towards Scott, unable to recognize his best friend.

Falling back onto a wall Scott looks up to see Stiles crouched and ready to pounce. Looking to his left he sees a fire extinguisher and picks it up before turning back to his friend who's leapt down and moving in for the kill. Aiming the exhaust Scott sprays Stiles with the extinguisher stopping him just before he can reach Scott.

Running out the locker room door Scott stops after hearing his name faintly called from inside the locker room.

Peeking around the door frame Scott sees a weak Stiles, confusion marking his face.

"What happened?" Stiles asks.

Seeing his friend has come back to his senses, Scott walks in and drops the empty extinguisher.

"You tried to kill me." Scott answers angrily at his coherent friend.

Trying to remember what happened, Stiles groans. "It's the anger. It's my pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game. It's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Scott began reasoning. "You can't play Saturday."

xxxxxx

Falling onto his bed Stiles tries to relax from the events of the day. He's wondering how he's ever going to be able to survive when he has a crazed wolf impulse inside him, ready to come out anytime he gets angry, which is pretty normal for a hormonal teenage boy.

Hearing a knock on his door breaks Stiles out of his musings as he looks over to see his dad walk into his room.

"Hey, I got a late shift tonight, so don't wait up for me alright?" His dad says.

"Yeah, alright." Stiles says tiredly.

Taking a better look at him, Stiles' dad walks forward, "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Leaning up Stiles begins to panic. Are his eyes glowing again from the wolf? But he's not even angry!

"You look like you haven't slept in days" Stiles' Dad states.

Sighing in relief Stiles mutters, "Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else?"

"Homework."

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Stiles dad jokes.

Stupidly Stiles replies, "Right now?"

"'Right now'?" Stiles' dad asks getting heated at his son's suggestive answer. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" Stiles tries to turn the conversation away from him.

His dad shaking his head in disbelief at his sons actions turns around and begins walking out of his room. "Get some sleep" He says before walking out.

Falling back onto his bed Stiles sighs before hearing his laptop ring, signaling a video chat from someone.

Walking over to his desk and laptop Stiles sees that it's Scott who's calling him.

Answering the call Scott greets his friend before Stiles asks, "What'd you find out?"

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Scott answers.

"Because of me?" Stiles is trying his best to ignore the guilty feeling he has at the fact that he hurt Jackson.

"Because he's a tool." Scott says, not noticing Stiles guilty tone.

"Well, is he gonna play?"

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Stiles sighs. He knows he can't play Saturday's game. It's too risky he can end up killing someone this time instead of just breaking an arm.

Watching his friend look closer into the screen Stiles' eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What?"

Scott pulls up the chat box before typing, "_It looks like"_. Still confused Stiles waits for Scott to finish his message, but the signal freezes. Tapping his keyboard Stiles try's to unfreeze his laptop. Suddenly, the rest of the message pops up, _"Someone's behind you"_.

Magnifying the screen that displays his face and background Stiles' eyes widen as he sees a dark silhouette behind him. Turning around, Stiles see's Derek Hale move towards him before grabbing him and throwing him against the wall, subduing him with a grip on his neck.

"I saw you on the field." Derek states.

"What are you talking about?"

"You shifted in front of them!" Derek raises his voice in anger. "If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And if it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."

Breathing heavily from being confined against the wall, "But they didn't see anything! I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." After giving the treat Derek pushes off of Stiles and disappears out the window. A cold shiver runs through Stiles' body at the warning.

xxxxxx

Walking into the locker room Stiles follows an angry Coach.

"What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night?"

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night."

Getting frustrated at the Coach's blatant disregard for his decision Stiles' voice gets more assertive.

"No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following"

Sighing and trying to think of a good reason to give the Coach, "I'm having some personal issues."

Quick to respond, "Is it a girl?"

"No." It's definitely not a girl, as much as he'd enjoy for the problem to be Lydia.

"Is it a guy?" The Coach kept fishing for a reason; if it's not a girl than it's probably a guy. "You know, our goalie Danny is gay."

"Yeah, I know, Coach, but that's not it." It's not Danny, but rather a tall, blonde, Lacrosse captain, who just knows how to get his pulse racing.

"You don't think Danny's a good-looking guy?" What was he trying to do? Set him up with Danny?

"I think he's good-looking." Was this conversation with his Coach really happening? "But I like girls" Sometimes. Beginning to stammer from the difficulty of the conversation, "And that's not it, anyway!"

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth?" Now the Coach was just throwing out reasons. "Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotted. It was disgusting."

The topic had officially been changed. This is what you get when you have two guys with short attention spans together.

"My God. What happened to him?"

"He got veneers. It that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, Stilinski?"

Lowering his voice to try and become more believable, "No. I'm having some issues dealing with aggression."

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved." The Coach's tone implied that the conversation was over as if he had just given the solution to all of Stiles' problems.

Trying again with his voice firm, "Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"Listen, Stilinski," The Coach began dismissively, "part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game you're taking me off first line?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Stilinski, play the game." The Coach said unyieldingly.

xxxxxx

After leaving the Coach's office Stiles was left frustrated. If only he could just come out and tell the Coach exactly why he can't play. 'Oh hey I can't play because I'm a werewolf and I might kill someone if I play so there's my doctor's note.' Stiles scoffs at how ludicrous it sounds even to him.

Stuck in his own thoughts Stiles doesn't notice Scott running up to him until he says his name.

"Stiles!"

Turning around Stiles grins, trying to hide his frustration from the talk he had just had with their tenacious Coach.

"Hey Scott, what's up?"

"I just ran into Allison and she told me how after the game she, Lydia, and Jackson want you and me to go out somewhere. What are you going to do man?" Scott asked his voice lowered.

Sighing at how life just seemed to love to throw problems at him one after the other. "I don't know. I just talked to the Coach. If I don't play he's going to take me off first line. If I do play, Derek Hale is going to kill me. I kinda like my life, even if it's beginning to be a shitty one. I guess I won't be playing so," patting Scott on the shoulder, "make it a good one. For me."

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the next class. Scott watched Stiles walk away, downtrodden at the way his life was turning out to be.

xxxxxx

In math class Stiles and Lydia stand side-by-side, working on the quadratic formula's presented in front of them.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Stiles glanced over at Lydia but she was still focus on her problem never missing a beat between the problem and their conversation.

"'Cause I'm sort of not." Stiles was tired of trying to explain himself to people. Especially when there was no way he could tell the truth.

Now looking over at him, "I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." Lydia's tone was almost accusatory.

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me." Stiles made sure to hide his guilty tone. It's bad enough he can't play in the game, but now he's responsible for one of the best players being unable to play in the game. Again, it seemed like he was life's bitch.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance."

Stiles had no idea what Lydia was hinting at with that statement. Was that a guilt trip for Stiles to play? Or was she suggesting that he should claim her as his girlfriend? Was he reading too much into this? Oh God what if Lydia wanted him to be her boyfriend now?! His long time crush a reality? Could it be? But what about Jackson? Could he really do that the dude? I mean yeah he was an asshole but that would just make him an asshole. Plus, it would probably hurt Jackson. Wait, why does he even care how Jackson feels? The man is an arrogant, rich, prick who could do with being knocked down some pegs.

Realizing that he was just standing there with his mouth open Stiles said the first word that came to mind.

"Okay…"

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." Lydia sounded like her logic was infallible.

Again it was like this day was filled with frustration for Stiles, "Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Muttering to himself, "In fact, it might even save someone."

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning, and Scott and Allison will be all lovey-dovey, and Stiles Stilinski can stay home, surfing the net for porn."

Deciding that their conversation was over and that she had made a winning point, Lydia claps her hands together to get rid of the chalk dust and walks away back to her seat, her problem completely solved for the x-values while Stiles was still at the beginning.

"Mr. Stilinski, you're not even close to solving your problem." The teacher said.

Shaking his head and plugging the values into the equation, Stiles muttered, "Tell me about it."

xxxxxx

Walking through the hallways Stiles was again trapped in his own musings when he heard the familiar voice of his dad. Walking to a connecting hallway Stiles stared around the corner to see his dad and another officer talking to the principle of the school. The werewolf abilities are definitely a benefit for letting Stiles eavesdrop on his dad to know what was happening around Beacon Hills behind the scenes.

"I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 pm. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately."

Reeling back Stiles thinks about how his dad is searching for a rabid animal when the obvious culprit is living just a short distance into the woods. Upset with how things are turning out in Beacon Hills Stiles thinks the best way to solve this problem would be finding the other half of the body. And Stiles knew exactly where he needed to go to find it. It was time he and Derek Hale had another encounter.

xxxxxx

Driving on the pavement with trees surrounding him Stiles made his way to the burnt house that was the Hale residence. Thankfully, with the lacrosse game tomorrow the Coach had decided to have a short and easy practice, to give everyone time to be at the top of their game for the match.

Upon turning a bend the large blackened house came into view. At one point it probably was a beautiful house. Three stories, old Victorian style, brick chimney, and a platform at the top to look over the trees from. It was an ideal house to live in, were it fixed up.

Braking in front of it Stiles hops out of his car and looks around. Besides a few birds chirping in the distance all was quiet. Walking up to the front of the house Stiles looks around for any signs of Derek. As far as he can tell it seems to be deserted.

Before reaching the front of the house Stiles sees a patch of earth near the side that looked freshly dug up. A strange smell was coming from over there… something familiar. Blood.

Looking back to the front of the house Stiles takes a step back in shock at seeing Derek Hale standing on the patio of the house, staring right at Stiles.

"Where's the rest of the body?" Stiles began with an accusatory tone.

Ignoring Stiles' question,"You think you can just Google 'Werewolf' and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Stiles, but I'm looking out for you." Derek had stepped down from the patio and was moving towards Stiles and his Jeep. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone. Your dad, all your friends. And when they see you, everything falls apart." While saying this Derek had moved towards Stiles Jeep. Nails elongating and reaching out Derek makes a shallow scratch along the side.

Hearing a branch crack behind him Stiles glances away for a second before looking back at Derek and seeing that he's disappeared.

Looking around one last time Stiles retreats back into his Jeep and drives away.

xxxxxx

Back home Stiles sits and thinks about his options. He could go back, dig up whatever it was that Derek had buried in the yard, and incriminate him. No more Derek, no more murders, no more curfew, no more threats of death.

Tightening his lacrosse net Stiles has made up his mind. He's going to play in the game and he's going to figure out how to do it without shifting. He will prove Derek wrong.

xxxxxx

Stiles and Scott arrive at Beacon Hills Hospital in the evening of the day. The plan is for Stiles to go into the morgue of the hospital and find the half-body so that Stiles can get a good smell of it and match it to the scent of the blood that was buried in Derek's yard.

Walking into the hospital Scott distracts the employees working there while Stiles moves quickly and quietly into a back room. Following down a shadowy hallway Stiles looks into each room looking for the morgue until he reaches it at the end.

Walking inside he encounters a dimly lit room that smells of death and chemicals to prevent decay.

Moving towards the stacked drawers against the wall Stiles looks for the name of the girl. Finding her name attached to a drawer at waist height, Stiles opens the drawer and is immediately affronted with a rotten smell combined with chemicals. Steeling himself, he pulls out the drawer to find the girl's cut body covered by a white sheet. Rolling the sheet up past her feet Stiles gets enough of a whiff to match it with that of the blood he smelt on Derek's yard.

Mission accomplished Stiles hurriedly covers the girls feet again and pushes her back into the drawer before rushing back out into the hallway and down to the main lobby area where Scott should be waiting.

Before reaching the front desk Stiles see's Jackson come out of a doctor's office, holding his arm gingerly in his hand at the shoulder. Jackson immediately see's Stiles' halted form and they stare at each other across the narrow hallway; doctors, nurses, and patients passing through their line of vision in a blur.

Finally, breaking the silence between them, "Jackson" Stiles began.

Turning his head slightly upwards, "Stilinski" Jackson responds.

They go back to staring at each other a little longer before Jackson snorts and turns to walk away.

"How's your shoulder?" Stiles asks.

Jackson pauses and looks back. It appears as if he debates about responding before he replies, "It's fine. The doctor says not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me."

Nodding his head, "That's good." Stiles said.

Jackson looks like he may want to say more, but instead just lets out a held breath before walking away down towards the end of the lobby.

Stiles watches as he approaches a waiting Lydia and relays the same sentence to Lydia about the shot. Stiles listens how Lydia advises him to get another shot before the game, saying how all the pro athletes get them all the time. She then questions him about wanting to be pro or amateur before leaning in and kissing him.

Stiles glares at Lydia's back as she and Jackson walk out the front doors of the hospital. She was manipulating him. Using Jacksons own pride against him. Knowing this made a small growl begin to vibrate through Stiles.

"Stiles!"

Distracting him from his anger, Scott walks up and asks if the scents were a match.

"Yeah. So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof that he killed the girl."

Stiles, dedication in his voice, "I say we use it."

"How?"

Walking towards the door, "We're gonna need a shovel."

xxxxxx

Later that night, Derek Hale is leaving his house. Climbing into his car he revs the engine before speeding away.

Pulling up shortly after in his Jeep Stiles and Scott park in front of the house before clambering out, shovels and flashlights in hand.

Getting closer to the house, Stiles sniffs.

"Wait, something's different."

"Different how?" Scott asks.

Getting closer to the disturbed soil Stiles shakes his head before plunging his shovel into the ground, beginning their mission.

After long, dull moments with nothing but the sound of the shovels slicing into the earth Scott begins to complain.

"This is taking way too long" Scott says out of breath.

"Just keep going."

Worriedly Scott asks, "What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles pants.

"What if he catches us?"

Shrugging, "I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles says this as if it's the most logical and practical plan.

Shaking his head and frowning, "I hate that plan."

Stabbing into something causes Stiles to end their conversation, "Oh, stop, stop, stop."

Falling onto hands and knees Stiles and Scott begins to claw at the ground, uncovering rope and a bag."

"Hurry!" Scott rushes.

Looking at Scott, Stiles replies smartly, "I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?"

Finally, untying the knots and pulling apart the folds of the cloth a dead wolf is revealed, mouth agape in rigamortis.

Screaming in surprise Stiles and Scott leap out of the hole, falling back staring down at the carcass.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles shouts.

"It's a wolf."

"Yeah, I can see that… I knew something was different."

Forehead knitted in confusion, "This doesn't make sense. We gotta get outta here." Scott says.

"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up." Stiles says as he begins to pile dirt back over the dead animal.

As he fills the hole Stiles looks up to see a purple flower in the distance. "You see that flower?"

"What about it?" Scott fails to see the point of the flower.

"I think it's wolfsbane."

Still not seeing the point, "What's that?"

Looking over at Scott as if he were a complete idiot, "Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man?_"

Shaking his head, "No."

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains."

The confused expression never leaves Scotts face.

"The original classic werewolf movie?"

Tired of being talked to stupidly Scott shouts, "No! What?"

Sighing, "You are so unprepared for this."

Clambering towards the flower Stiles lifts up the plant by the dirt surrounding its roots, noting a rope tied around its base. Pulling and following the rope Stiles moves in a spiral around the hole before he hears Scotts gasp and looks over to see him staring, shocked down into the hole.

Moving back towards the hole Stiles looks down, expecting to see the wolf, but instead sees the pale form of the dead girl they've been looking for.

xxxxxx

The next day Stiles and Scott were staring up at the Hale household with the sheriffs' squad car parked ahead. An officer was guiding Derek, handcuffed, to the back of the car. The entire time he's staring at Stiles until he reaches the inside of the car and his view is blocked.

Once Derek is sat inside the squad car both the officer and the sheriff walk away back to the hole to examine the crime scene. Taking advantage of this opportunity Stiles bolts forward and climbs into the passenger seat of the car. Scott, left behind, is left in shock at what Stiles was doing.

Inside the car, Stiles turns around to face Derek, "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you."

At the statement Derek just glares back at Stiles, the look on his face implying impending pain.

"Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf. And you know I can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

Derek glares at Stiles a little longer before finally responding, "Why are you so worried about me when it's you who's the problem? When you shift on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering you on? I can't stop you from playing, but maybe the death of your little crush can."

Stiles stares back at Derek in shock and before he can respond the door to the passenger side is opened and Stiles is pulled out by his dad.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"There, stand." His dad says tensely. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

Sighing and quickly thinking of a believable lie, "We were just hiking through the woods, not looking for anything specifically. And we saw the house and just investigated."

Looking like he didn't believe a single thing his son had said the Sheriff sighed before saying, "Get the hell out of here."

xxxxxx

Later that evening, when Stiles reaches home, he throws his bag onto the floor and sits in his chair. Logging onto his laptop he begins to look up the uses of wolfsbane. He's trying to figure out what the connection between the she-wolf and the spiral of rope attached to the plant. As the evening goes on Stiles feels himself heating up. Thinking that the heating system for the house was on high, Stiles pulls off his shirt and throws it to the ground near his bag. Stiles still feels himself flush and he begins to sweat as his pulse increases. Looking towards his bag Stiles walks over and unzips it before reaching in to grab the rope and wolfsbane inside. Upon touching the petal of the flower Stiles immediately recoils his hand back as he feels his body shiver in pain.

Discovering too late what the cause of his pain is Stiles grabs his bag and runs to his window, throwing it open, and hurling his bag off in the distance.

Falling to the floor Stiles begins to take deep breathes trying to calm down but to no avail. He feels his nails lengthen and his canines elongate. His body ripples in pain as his face shifts to its wolf form.

Stiles leaps out of the window, landing on all fours, again like the first night he shifted. All he can think about is that one person who's able to both make his heart race and calm him down at the same time. Leaning up Stiles sticks his nose into the air, picking up faintly on the scent of the individual before plunging into the woods around his house.

Pelting through the woods, Stiles picks up his pace, eyes glowing in the darkness as he dodges trees that seem to be charging at him.

Finally, bursting through the edge of the woods Stiles reaches a neighbourhood and sees a large expensive looking house down the road.

Jumping onto the roof of the closest house, Stiles bounds from roof to roof until he reaches his destination at the large house. Crawling slowly across the roof Stiles makes his way towards a large window that shows an expensive décor on the inside. Sitting in a chair facing a computer sits Jackson, completely unknowing of Stiles' presence outside his window.

Moving closer and closer to the window in a predatorily slow movement Stiles is just about to jump into the room when he sees Jackson shiver and look towards the window. Getting up and moving to the window Jackson reaches out and closes them, effectively blocking Stiles out.

As the windows close, Stiles sees his reflection, shocked into coherency at his wolfed face. Retreating backwards across the roof Stiles reaches the edge and jumps down, making his way across the front yard before being caught like a dear in headlights by a car trying to brake in time to avoid hitting him.

Hitting the front of the car Stiles rolls away into the grass, slightly dazed by the unexpected hit.

Hearing the car door open Stiles looks up to see an older man leaning above him, "Are you okay?"

Stiles, now back to normal, begins to stand up and respond when he hears Jacksons voice.

"Stilinski?"

"Looking over to the front door of the house Stiles sees Jackson walking towards him across the yard before stopping in front of him and staring down at him.

"Jackson, you know him?" The man who's now revealed to be Jackson's adoptive father asks.

"Yeah, we're on the lacrosse team together." Jacksons answers tersely.

Stiles stands up and brushes off his jeans before greeting Jackson awkwardly, "Hey. Uh sorry about this. I was just going for a walk when, uh, I was crossing the street and I didn't see the car coming. But I'm fine as you can see."

Jackson's adoptive father examines Stiles once more before telling him that if anything is broken that he'll take care of any medical expenses. After making the offer he walks back to the car and parks it into the garage before heading inside, leaving Stiles and Jackson alone.

Feeling the awkwardness build, "So, uh, I'll just be going now."

Even after saying this Stiles couldn't find it in himself to make the step away. He felt trapped, again, staring at Jackson. By being so close to Jackson, he felt in control. The wolf was still scratching beneath the surface of his subconscious, but tame and lusting due to Jacksons close proximity. Taking a satisfyingly deep breath Stiles picks up again on Jacksons individual scent; Charred wood and cinnamon tinged with something else. Something reflected in Stiles. And once he picks up on that scent Stiles feels his lust only magnify.

Jackson, the whole time, is staring at Stiles not understanding the desire he was feeling. He's been avoiding thinking about his emotions towards the other male for as long as he could. However, every time he finds himself so close to the boy he can't help but feel his chest clutch, his palms sweat, his mouth moisten, and an organ below his belt stiffen.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was with Lydia, he enjoyed sex with Lydia, and he got hard from caressing Lydia's smooth, soft skin. But why was it, that every time he stared into Stiles' eyes, he wanted to feel firm muscles, short cut hair, and gaze into beautiful brown eyes. He didn't want these emotions. It wasn't him. He had nothing against gay people; hell his best friend was gay. But Jackson Whittemore was not gay, and he especially was not gay for Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles felt the wolf inside of him almost whisper to him, telling him to claim what should be his; to pounce and fight for dominance and claim or be claimed. Anything as long as it was him.

Moving slightly forward without thinking Stiles lifted his arm to an acute angle with his body, almost reaching out for Jackson.

Jackson, noticing the movement, broke eye contact and looked down at the hand with fingers extended.

Stiles seeing the shift in Jackson's eyes looked down to see what he was doing with his arm.

"I-I got to go." Stiles stammered before almost painfully taking a step back and rushing away, whole time not looking back.

xxxxxx

Sitting in the locker room, Stiles ties his shoes up only once glancing up to make brief eye contact with the appealing blond lacrosse captain. Every once in a while Stiles thinks he hears his name from the captain but ignores it thinking it's all just in his imagination.

Continuing to lace his shoes Stiles smells Scott approach him before stopping next to him. They share a short conversation. Stiles was reassuring himself of his control. Strangely enough he's felt an overwhelming calm settle within him by being so close to Jackson. He feels that he can make it through the game as long as he's able to be near and smell Jackson. Stiles, however, ignores what the implications of that could be.

Finishing getting dressed in his gear Stiles stands up and walks out the locker room with Scott, giving himself a pep talk the entire way, praying that he wasn't making an entirely stupid decision.

xxxxxx

The field is alive with bright fluorescent light and the roar of a crowd. It's so cold you can see your breath but that doesn't prevent anyone from vibrating with excitement at the impending game.

Stiles and Scott make their way along the field towards the rest of the players. Stiles looks into the bleachers and sees his dad, then further along he sees Allison, followed by her dad the hunter. 'Great.' He thinks sarcastically.

When he hears the warning whistle blow Stiles moves to his position, sending up a soft prayer that everything stays ok.

The referee drops the ball in front of the two players, "Down." The two players crouch and are poised for action.

"Set." Muscles tense.

The whistle blows and the Beacon Hills player snatches the ball, racing down the pitch.

Stiles, off to the side, has his stick raised in the air ready to catch the ball should it be thrown his way. Scott racing right behind him to defend him should he catch the ball.

The ball is thrown around from player to player in an attempt to get closer to the goal before one opposing player knocks the ball out of a teammates net. The ball rolls to a stop a short distance from Stiles. Seeing his opportunity he races for the ball, not noticing that Jackson has also made the move to grab the ball.

Running up besides Stiles, Jackson shoves him to the ground before claiming the ball and running to the goal, launching the ball past the goalie into the net. Jackson smiles in victory, dead-set on being the center of attention no matter who's in his way.

Stiles, picking himself up, groans in frustration before walking back into position across the field in preparation for the next round. Looking over to Jackson he sees him and some other players slightly huddled together. Tilting his head to the side Stiles picks up their conversation.

"Only to me." Jackson says.

"But what if he's open?"

"Who's the captain, you or me?"

"Jackson, come on, dude I just wanna win."

Lowering his voice and leaning into the other player, "We will win."

"But…"

"What did I say? Huh? What did I say?"

Sighing in defeat the player responds, "Don't pass to Stilinski."

Feeling the anger and betrayal build up inside of him Stiles grits his teeth, eyes beginning to glow faintly.

Getting back into position Stiles leans down, letting a low growl emit from him. The surrounding players hear him and take a step back, unsure of what was happening to Stiles, slightly frightened.

Jackson stares at Stiles, confused and unnerved by the noise coming from Stiles.

With everyone back into position, the referee blows his whistle and the two players facing each other shove forward, trying to overcome the other and capture the ball. Recognizing that their strength was evenly matched one player hurls the ball up into the air, hoping that a fellow teammate would catch it.

Stiles seeing his opportunity bursts forward, accelerating before leaping into the air, above his checked opponent and using the shoulder as a kickoff, Stiles reaches higher into the air and snatches the ball.

Running ahead Stiles sees everything as if in slow motion. No player can match his reflexes as he dodges player after player. Ducking, swerving, and twisting around every opponent Stiles advances quickly towards the goal.

Launching the ball Stiles makes a shot, straight past the head of the goalie. The crowd around the field cheers at the score made by Stiles.

Off to the side the Coach shouts to every, "Stilinski! Pass to Stilinski!"

Jackson, meanwhile, huffs his anger out in a mist of fog before moving back into position for the next round.

Again, two players face off but this time the opposing team secures the ball and when the player makes his move to run to the Beacon Hill's goal, he's confronted with an almost wolfed out Stiles; Eye's slightly glowing and canines protruding. Intimidated he tosses the ball cleanly at Stiles who catches it easily before running to the goal, again dipping and dodging past players before hurling the ball with such force that it actually breaks through the net of the goalies stick and secures another point for Beacon Hills.

Thirty-nine seconds are now left in the game with the score tied 5 to 5 in the last quarter. Next point will clearly decide the winning team.

Back into position, with two players facing off to claim the ball, the tension is high.

At the sound of the whistle the Beacon Hills player knocks the ball up to the right of the field directly towards Stiles who catches it.

Again, racing down the field Stiles is surrounded on all sides by an opposing player. Vision now a haze of red Stiles analyzes his options. All eyes are on him as the fate of the game is now in his hands.

Jackson now left watching Stiles mumbles to himself, "Go Stiles." He would never admit to ever having cheered Stiles on but in this moment winning was more important.

With his heightened senses Stiles picks up on Jackson's voice, the wolf in him immediately responding, making it easier for him to think.

With two players closing in on Stiles from both his left and right side, Stiles reels back and again launches the ball clean past the goalie and into the goal.

The Beacon Hills crowd erupts in cheers at their victory, all rushing towards the field to celebrate the team.

Stiles, removing and dropping his glove, stares at his hand and sees his elongated nails. Still fighting for control with his wolf Stiles runs for the school locker room, away from the crowd and any possible witnesses to his transformation.

Walking slowly towards the field Allison's father watches at Stiles' retreating form.

xxxxxx

Stiles makes it to the locker room groaning in pain as he fights with his wolf, forcing down the murderous impulses coursing through him. Through the pain he smells a familiar, pleasant smell; charred wood and cinnamon. Its source was approaching, just around the corner.

Jackson walks into the dark locker room, looking around searching for Stiles. "Stilinski." He calls out.

Walking further into the quiet room he calls out Stiles' surname again, hearing it echo off the walls.

Above him, face contorted into something like a wolf Stiles is crouched, looking down at the slowly moving blond.

Jackson hears a creak and pauses. Again, calling out for Stiles before he hears another scratching noise somewhere near him. Looking around he sees nothing before looking up into the pillars and vents above the locker room. Not seeing anything, Jackson continues to move deeper into the locker room cautiously.

Hearing heavy breathing towards the showers Jackson moves slowly forward, looking around the bend to find Stiles leaning against the wall, face hidden.

"Stilinski." Jackson calls out again, not getting a response.

With a determined face Jackson walks forward quickly and grabs Stiles' shoulder to turn him around.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Stiles turns around to come face-to-face with Jackson, his face now back to normal.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Jackson says his voice hardening.

"Sorry, I just got kind of lightheaded for a sec." Stiles mumbles.

Staring at him, Jackson doesn't say anything.

Trying to break the tense silence that always seems to settle between them Stiles stupidly states the obvious, "We won."

Jackson hesitating before he responds, "Yeah. We were good."

Stiles smiles, understanding that this is best kind of a "Good Job" he will probably ever get from the cocky Jock.

"What the fuck are you smiling at Stilinski?" Jackson asks, voice wavering. He wasn't sure how to react to a smiling Stilinski.

"Sorry, I know I've been acting weird around you." Stiles tried for a conversation between them, their first one ever actually.

"You were probably born weird Stilinski." Jackson didn't help the conversation with his insults, but, he didn't end it either.

"I mean, it's just whenever I'm in a situation like this with you, that I act so weird." Stiles admitted. He couldn't hold back on the desire pooling in his gut. Again, his wolf seemed to be whispering beneath the surface, motivating him.

Jackson visibly swallowed at Stiles' admission. He wouldn't ever say it, but whatever it was Stiles was saying he felt it too.

"You're a freakshow Stilinski. You're fucking crazy."

Stiles chuckled at Jackson's insult. To him, it seemed like the insults were becoming less and less authentic.

"I guess I am crazy." Taking a step closer to Jackson. "I'm fucking crazy for what I'm thinking of doing." Getting less than an inch away from Jackson, Stiles stopped.

Jackson didn't back down. Logically he knew he should. Stilinski was as close as he could be to him without actually touching. So why wasn't he pushing him away and insulting him again?

"You're fucking crazy." Jackson muttered. Not sure if he was saying it to Stiles, or to himself now.

"So, fucking crazy." Stiles breathed out before he couldn't help himself any longer. The urge was too strong. Both his wolf AND his human wanted this.

Stiles closed the distance between them, leaning in and slowly planted a chaste kiss on Jackson's lips. It was soft, it was brief, and it wasn't returned.

Stiles, finding no reaction from Jackson pulled back, expected to be hit across the head for what he'd just done.

That's when he felt Jackson grip both of his forearms and press him against his chest, mouth pressed firmly onto Stiles.

Eyes widened, Stiles opens his mouth to let out a surprised yelp before a delicious tongue is thrust into his mouth. That was all it took before Stiles responded and closed his eyes to kiss back, fighting Jackson's tongue for dominance in a sweet dance.

Stiles couldn't express what he was feeling. Lust, desire, pleasure. He was surrounded by Jacksons scent and it was driving him crazy. Accelerating his heart without letting out the wolf in him. Stiles had never felt so right in the world.

Hearing a clang off to the side, the two lacrosse players broke away, panting at the lack of oxygen the two experienced when kissing.

Looking towards the lockers in the distance Stiles saw Scott, mouth agape, staring at both he and Jackson.

Following Stiles' line of sight, Jackson also saw Scott and swore under his breath before breaking away from Stiles and rushing out of the locker room without looking back at Stiles.

Shell-shocked at what had just occurred Stiles stands alone in front of the showers before walking towards where Scott was. Looking at his best friend Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but can't. He doesn't know what to say. Nothing smart or sarcastic came out of his mouth.

Finally, finding his voice, "I kissed him."

"I saw." Scott replied just as dumbly as Stiles.

"He kissed me."

"Saw that too."

Stiles' mind was still reeling from what just happened.

"I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back." Stiles stammered. "Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah. We'll talk later then." Scott says punching Stiles in the chest to let him know he was okay with it all.

Scott was about to walk out when he stopped and turned around.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. I overheard your dad talking on the phone. The medical examiner determines the killer of the girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek's not killer. Derek's let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Stiles breathed out frustrated.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. Your dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"Derek's sister."

xxxxxx

Walking back onto the field to grab his bag before heading over to the parking lot Jackson sees a discarded glove. Picking it up he recognizes it as Stiles'. Examining it he sees holes at the end of each finger.

Confused by what this could mean Jackson reaffirms his resolve and is determined to find out what was happening with Stilinski. And maybe he'll figure out just why he shoved his tongue down Stilinski's throat.

Turning around to walk away Jackson notices a person standing in the distance. Squinting his eyes to get a better view of the person, he sees that it's a pale man, dressed in all dark clothes and a leather jacket. He watches as the man turns around and walks away.


End file.
